


Billet-doux

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [258]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Mary, Valentine's Day, just the boys texting, they are who they were before Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: billet-doux: noun, bill-ee-DOO: a love letterfrom Merriam-Webster:The first recorded use of the French word billet doux (literally, "sweet letter") in an English context occurs in John Dryden's 1673 play Marriage a-la-Mode. In the play, Dryden pokes fun at linguistic Francophiles in English society through the comic character Melanthe, who is described by her prospective lover Rodophil as follows: "No lady can be so curious of a new fashion as she is of a new French word; she's the very mint of the nation, and as fast as any bullion comes out of France, coins it immediately into our language." True to form, Melanthe describes Rodophil with the following words: "Let me die, but he's a fine man; he sings and dances en Français, and writes the billets doux to a miracle."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Used To Be...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319118) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



> the boys from 'Used To Be...' return. Of course Sherlock is away on a case on Valentine's Day.

Sorry. Taking longer than I thought. - SH

Paperwork? - JW

Paperwork. I never knew how much George filled out. Honestly. - SH

Owe him a dinner? - JW

A trip around the world would be more suitable. Miss you. - SH

Miss you, too, but I would have just slowed you down. This cold is miserable. - JW

I should have stayed home. - SH

No, you said it was a good 8. - JW

Turned out to be a 9, but I should have stayed home. With you. - SH

John? - SH

Please? - SH

Don't make me call you. You know I loathe speaking on the phone. - SH

You would give up a 9? For me? - JW

Of course I would. Don't be an idiot. - SH

You love me. - JW

Where is that damn eye-rolling emoji? - SH

I love you. So much. - JW

I know. I'll be home in a few hours. Stay in bed. - SH

Please? - SH

Happy Valentine's Day - SH

Ditto. - JW


End file.
